ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master
Hello to all. Well hi guys its Ryuu~! Here is my boosters of made up cards. * Awakening of the Ancient Deity * Crimson Beasts * Ryuu's Premier Booster * Godzilla: Final Wars Limited Pack Hello Hello. I'm Pirateskull77, but I guess you can call me..umm..Pi? Anyway, I am a fan of your cards, and the artworks that they have. I suddenly noticed you had the same font as the one use on real cards. So I would really appreciate if you could share what that font is. Thank You! And good luck on further cards you make, I'm hoping for more amazing cards to come! Well... How I make my cards is that I go to a site called Yugiohcardmaker.net to create them. --Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master 21:10, 29 April 2008 (UTC) * Thanks :) this is pretty cool --Pirateskull77 21:12, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Nice! SWEET, it's godzilla!!! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 20:44, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks ^^ I hope you all enjoyed my Godzilla card I made ^^ --Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master 21:26, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Beaurucrats and admins Hi. I'm guessing you know me now so that's why I came to you :)) What's the difference between a beaurucrat and an admin? And how do you know if someone is either of each? Thank you :) --Pirateskull77 00:06, 4 May 2008 (UTC) * Really, I don't. Did I do something wrong? --Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master 00:09, 4 May 2008 (UTC) * What? no :)) I was just asking. I thought you were an admin? are you?--Pirateskull77 00:14, 4 May 2008 (UTC) * ^^ No, I am not a Admin. --Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master 00:15, 4 May 2008 (UTC) * oh, ok :D anyway just wanted to ask about the admin stuff. thanks! --Pirateskull77 00:17, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Now, hold on! I did NOT modify the card. I only uploaded MY version of Lucario; I just placed the link to your card ot another place, but it's still on the Pokémon Project. Check this out: Lucario (Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master). THAT'S where I moved your card. W. K. 22:30, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ** Yes I know, No one told me that you moved my card to a new area. I talked about that with Chaos Josh and Ultimate Dragon Knight, so I agology for sounding rude. Toon Monsters How do i add my Toon Ancient Gear Golem to your category of Toon monsters so people will see it any time they look at Toon Dark Magician for instance? *Okay, its simple, add Toon in the middle of two { and } at the end of your Toon monster. Then go to the Template:Toon and add the link there. Yo * Hey I'm Airblade86. If this "Will" the Ancient Keyblade Loser is bothering you just revert the pages back to the original way it was. Airblade86 23:21, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :* So i was looking at your "Raijin, the God of the Thunder" and wondering where did you get that image. Airblade86 (Talk) 00:13, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :* This is Ryuu, the one and only. I never got that image, someone made that card for me. I just came up with the card info. -Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master 02:15, 9 September 2008 (UTC) "Will" What is "events with that so called "Will"" about? Your cards are awesome, but now you have stopped making more of them. BTW, may I read your fanfic? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 08:23, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : A person came here and tried to pose as me by changing all of cards to say "Will" instead of Ryuu. He did the same thing to my user page too. I will maybe make new cards down the road but not alot. Oh also I canceled that fanfic. Also why does your name say "the Keyblade Master" too? -Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master 18:56, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :: Because I like Kingdom Hearts. At least it doesn't have "Ancient", so you are Terra and I'm Sora ^_^. I will change it if you don't like -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 05:05, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::: Oh okay Currently I am working on my Kingdom Hearts & Soulcalibur crossover that stars my own Org. member named Bakixas. -Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master 18:04, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::: Bakixas? Number? XV? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 04:16, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::: Yup, his name is Bakixas and is Number 15 of the org. He never got mixed in the events of KH2 so now he is one of the surviving Org members. -Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master 16:57, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Um Is it okay if your card Elemental HERO Toon Neos is put into the booster pack Legends of the Duel created by me? Elfarcher123 (talk) 01:15, November 15, 2017 (UTC)